


[podfic] Cathexis

by Queenie_Mab



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Broken men need a connection - even if both of them are holding each other together, just barely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Cathexis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wench_fics](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wench_fics).
  * Inspired by [Cathexis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/831896) by [wench_fics (WeasleyWench)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleyWench/pseuds/wench_fics). 



Cover Art provided by Isinuyasha.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/summer-fest-2013/podfics/Cathexis.mp3.zip) | **Size:** 45.9 MB | **Duration:** 1:30:50
  * [Podbook](http://hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/summer-fest-2013/podfics/Cathexis.m4b.zip) | **Size:** 90.2 MB | **Duration:** 1:30:50

  
---|---  
  
[Link to the Audiofic Archive's downloads](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/cathexis)

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the [2013 HP_Podfic Fest](http://hp-podfic-fest.livejournal.com) on livejournal 
> 
> Music used is Chopin Nocturne no 19


End file.
